Welcome Home
by Shizaya79
Summary: Just something I whipped up for Veterans Day. It's a day late PLEASE FORGIVE ME! . I own everything except Takano Masamune. He's not mine. Nor is Shounen Jump. Except for those two, I own the characters and the idea. :)


I rubbed my eyes of sleep and stifled a yawn. I was staying up late finishing the latest chapter of the manga series I'd been writing for a couple months now. I had happened to meet a member of SHOUNEN JUMP editing one day at the manga store, and we talked. His name was Takano Masamune. He told me where he worked, and got my manga looked at. They put the first chapter into the issue for the month, and it became a big hit. It had aspects that appealed to everyone. Young or old, girl or boy. When my boyfriend Shunsuke heard about it, he was ecstatic, but as much as we wanted to celebrate together, he was overseas fighting in Afghanistan. Shun was a part of the US Marine Corps. Every day I prayed for him to return to me safely. I shook my head of those thoughts. I had work to do. I was a professional mangaka now. Unfortunately, that meant I had deadlines. My next one was tomorrow. I was out of ideas, and needed rest. I put down my pencil, resting my head on my arms as I slumped in my desk and let the calmness of sleep take over me.

_I gasped as he cupped my forming erection through my jeans._

"_Sh-Shun~!" I heard him chuckle. He rubbed harder and I let out a low moan. I gripped his shirt in my hands. _

"_Nnh…stop! W-we can't! N-ah! Not here!" I shuddered as he licked the shell of my ear._

"_And why not Yuu? Afraid someone's gonna hear? If you don't want anyone to know, then be a little more quiet." I could hear the smirk in his voice._

"_Th-that's not-urk!" I clamped hands over my mouth as the sound echoed slightly in the bathroom. Fucking kinky bastard. I panted when his cold fingers grazed my cock as he slipped his hand in my boxers. I bit my lip hard and tried pushing him away. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and pinned them above me. He forced one of his knees between my legs and pressed it up against my crotch. I yelped and quickly bit the inside of my cheek. My face flushed more than it already was and I closed my eyes, turning away from him. _

"_Don't try to hide it from me. You try to make it seem like you don't want it….but you love it don't you? You just love when I'm rough with you." He pressed up against my groin harder and I moaned loudly._

"_Shhh…..don't want anyone to hear right? Just keep quiet and this'll be over quickly." He stroked the hot flesh of my dick with his cold hands. They were quick and hard. My breathing was coming out in short, raspy pants. _

"_Nnnh~! Sh-Shunsuke! I'm c-co-"_

I woke to the sound of the doorbell. My differently-colored eyes snapped open. I looked down at my obvious erection and grimaced. I walked to the door trying to will it away.I opened it to find my editor. I blinked as realization hit. The deadline was today and I wasn't done yet! SHIT!

"M-Masamune! Wha-huh?" I tried playing dumb. But I knew it wouldn't work.

"Don't tell me you forgot the deadline AGAIN, Toshiyaki-sensei?!" He brought his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Lemme in. I'm going to help you. AGAIN. Because you can't seem to keep deadlines. That's why I text you and call you and email you and tape notes to your door. But you still don't seem to get it."

I grinned sheepishly and excused myself quickly to the bathroom after ushering him in. I spent a short while trying to quietly relieve myself. I walked out hoping he wasn't suspicious. He was at my desk looking over my draft with a serious look on his face, so I doubted that he noticed anything. I sighed quietly to myself in relief.

We worked for hours and we finally got it done. He left with a simple goodbye and I slumped on the couch exhausted. My eyes slipped shut as unconsciousness overtook me once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE YEARS OF SIMILAR ROUTINE LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Yuu….Yuu…YUU…..time to wake up…"_ I felt lips against my cheek. A dream? Probably. I'd been dreaming of Shunsuke a lot since he left. I felt arms lift me. Arms? Lifting me? Had to be a dream. I groaned and fell back asleep. It's been three years now, and my manga was going smoothly. Still one of the best and most read ones out on the market. I had enough money to afford a new house, but didn't dare to move in case Shun came back. I was put onto a….soft surface? Oh well. It's a dream. Anything can happen. Then came the lips. I felt lips, warm, moist, and REAL on mine. Maybe I'll open my eyes. Just in case this ISN'T a dream. I opened my heavy lids slowly. The sun had only begun to set, so I could still see everything fairly clearly. What I DID see made my eyes widen comically. There in front of me was that familiar dark black hair, looking soft as it ever was. I reached up to touch it. Surely there was no way he was home? The hair I felt was softer than I ever could have imagined it to be. Tears began to form in my eyes. He broke away and smiled, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Shun…?" I whispered his name quietly. I hoped this wasn't a dream. Please let my Shun really be home with me. He nodded softly, and then my control broke. I leaped into a sitting position and tackle-hugged him. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks as I embraced him tighter than I'd ever hugged anyone before. I sobbed with giant, hiccupping breaths, not bothering to muffle any sounds. I was so happy that I didn't know what to do. After about an hour of non-stop crying, he pushed me away from him gently. I looked at hiim questioningly, and he shook his head, a small grin on his lips as he brought a finger to his mouth to signal being silent. He rose off the bed and knelt down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a velvet box. He opened it and a ring shone in the now-moonlight. A simple silver band with a simple diamond sitting at the top. He took one of my hands in his, and held it tightly. For the first time in three years, I heard him talk. That low, husky, baritone voice that I knew so well made me shiver.

"Yuusuke. Will you marry me?"

For the second time that night, I cried. Happy tears found my eyes once again and I embraced him, nodding yes vigorously. We made love passionately through the night, and when we woke up the next day, I whispered quietly the words I wanted to say to him since the day he left.

"Welcome home."


End file.
